If Janeway was first officer?
by Howcaniresist
Summary: Janeway joined the maquis and Chakotay was sent after her. How will those turn out with Janeway being the one who fell in love first?
1. Chapter 1

What!?" Janeway knew that she shouldn't have screamed what but she couldn't help it. She was in complete shock at the request that had been made by her first officer. Looking him straight in the eye she knew he was serious.

Feeling the emotions in the room Kathryn janeway was at a lose for words and looked at Chakotay trying to understand what had made him say that.

"Before we pretend none of this has happened let me first explain myself." He took a deep breath," Kathryn I have fallen in love with you. While I know of the regulations on relationships and children between officers on the same starships, I have come up with an answer to our problems. If we resign and I marry you then it won't be a breach of protocol. All we have to do is allow Tuvok to marry us and then be reinstated as officers making it possible to raise our child together."

Janeway felt as though she was about to jump out of her skin. She knew that having this child would be hard but she never expected it would make her wish come true. Having a family. Marrying the man she loved. Keeping her was she so hesitant? Putting her hand on his cheek she looked him in the eye and saw love. "Yes Chakotay, I will marry you but I want it to be a celebration not some back alley wedding."

Opening her eyes Kathryn saw the familiar grey ceiling staring back at her. Sadly she wasn't captain and it was only another dream about her actual captain confessing his love for her. It had been a stressful few days and while she had finally gotten the rest she needed it didn't feel like it. Being the first commander on a star ship this large would not have been something Kathryn had thought about much, neither had she thought she'd be 70,000 light years away from home. Life had a funny way of turning out, perhaps she was being punished by the universe for joining the maquis.

" Commander on deck." Tom Paris stated as she walked through the door, " looks as if someone has had a good nights rest." Walking away she thumped him on the back of the head, normally a gesture forbidden but in this instance he understood the gesture and stood up towering above her. " Well maybe if a certain helms man hadn't told everyone it was my birthday I would have woken up on time."

Tom just looked at her " The reason we didn't wake you is cause we were told not to. Also who is the only one on this ship who can disable the alarms?" He looked towards the ready room door. "I think someone is waiting for you."

Giving him one last look she walked towards the doors hoping she would be able to not stare at him bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chakotay was a strong man who looked for the best in everyone. After being tossed 70,000 light years he still tried to look for the best in everything, and although his first officer was an ex-maquis princess, he knew there was something special about her. It had been three months in to this 70 year journey and he just realized he didn't even know how old she was. The one file that was huge and knew everything of her exploits, didn't even know the simple things like her birthday or her parents names.

After searching through the databases he finally thought he understood her more. He had learned that at a young age Kathryn Janeway was taken away from her hometown in Indiana and was tortured for 9 days because her father was an admiral. Although this shocked him Chakotay was even more surprised to find out that the whole plot was orchestrated to force her father to sign a peace treaty with cardassia. Reading more Chakotay realized her main reason for fighting with the maquis and liked her even more, though he knew that liking her too much would cause problems he couldn't help but wonder about her love life. He knew she had a fiancé but he didn't know who he was or that much about him he knew his name was Mark but that was it. Reading more about her Chakotay realized that if the crews were really going to bond they needed to see their captain bonding.

"Mr. Paris please report to my ready room," he said looking at the bio on Kathryn Janeway.

—

The only reason Tom Paris agreed to writing a detailed report about his favorite first officer is because he knew Chakotay wouldn't use it against her. He only wanted to get to know her and that was fair enough, so right after he finished his shift he headed straight for her room to invite her to dinner.

Ringing the chime Kathryn answered wearing her uniform without her shoes making her appear much shorter then she usual. "luitennint," she said looking surprised, "what can I do for you?"

"Well first, KATHRYN, we're going to dinner. Then you're going to explain how we ended up here together when we promised the admirals at least one of us would keep earth warm for them." He looked at her mockingly. Laughing she walked inside slipped on her shoes and linked arms with Tom. " I guess it's a date," she said walking towards the mess hall.

—

Thinking about that night Kathryn realized how glad she was Tom was here with her if anyone understood her it had to be him, to bad he wasn't her type. Looking at the ready room door Kathryn walked in and was surprised to see the one thing she always loved on her birthday caramel brownies. "I hope you like them, the replicator has been a little weird today and I practically had to order Tom to give me the recipe." Chakotay looked at there face seeing nothing but blissful happiness as she took the first bite. Looking at him she felt as if she should kiss him and would have had her mouth not been full. Sadly that wasn't the case though cause he reached for one and without realizing it, gave him a death glare until he moved his hand away. "So I take it you like them?" Nodding, Kathryn stuffed another in to her mouth making her look like a chipmunk. "How did you know it was my birthday?" she asked finishing off her second brownie.

"I asked Tom, of course." Chakotay was trying not to laugh at the giant mess she was making all over his mouth and his carpet. Kathryn noticing wiped her mouth and looked down at the carpet. "Dont' worry about it." he said handing her another napkin. Looking up she noticed he was smiling making her legs feel like jelly, "What's so funny, captain?"

"You are." Chakotay replied, not being able to control his laughter this time.

"And why am I funny?" she said giving him her best death glare.

"Because here you are, princess of the maquis eating brownies in my ready room. You looked like a chipmunk for a minute there ready to pounce should I touch your brownies." He was laughing so hard now he was crying.

"Sorry, it's a force of habit. When I was little my mom always gave Phoebe one of the last ones to the point where I'd take the plate and hide eating them so Phoebe wouldn't get any. It's an old battle reflex." she looked happy remembering her family but as soon as she was finished a cloud went over her eyes and they appeared a bit watery.

"So Kathryn Janeway, you are hereby relieved of your duties of first officer for the next 48 hours. Which means take off the uniform and relax starting now. At 1900 hours you are invited to a party that has been organized by the crew in your honor. You are dismissed." Looking a bit shocked Kathryn realized this was going to be a boring 48 hours. "and Kathryn," he said creating an electricity between them "I'm hoping you'll have dinner with me tomorrow night so I can finishing giving you your birthday present."

Feeling a primal urge to kiss him she forced herself to leave and went straight to engineering hoping she could find B'elanna. As Kathryn left Tom walked in to the ready room, "How's operation Janeway going?" he asked looking at the sad man. Chakotay looked at him "Stop smirking and help me." He said, and Tom just smiled away.


End file.
